Life's Complications  The Christmas Gift
by Infactrus Pennae
Summary: What is the ultimate Christmas gift one person can give another? Picard finds out.  This is a stand alone story that is part of a series of stories, based on Personal Logs.


Two pairs of eyes hazel and azure watched into the night not for _Pere Noel_, but a land skimmer to pull up in front of the country chateau, just south-east of Paris, the family lived in. The anticipation of what they had done in his absence left them hopeful that he would be pleased. A set of blue orbs brightened as the reflection of light became visible up the snow covered drive.

"Papa!"

The mistress of the house smiled at how excited the children became as the realization hit: he had made it home in time. In the back of her mind she had hoped he would, but when he had received a priority call from Starfleet HQ, it left her to wonder. Last time they summoned him he had been taken hostage and tortured that had been a mere six months ago. So when he was called back to HQ it left her worried. He had always made it quite clear to her; he had given up his Starship, his position in order to better protect her and their children. At the same time she knew, the pull of space was strong. How many times had she watched him look up into the night sky and long to be there among the stars? One day, she was afraid she would loose him again to them, and like her first husband he would never come back. She shook off the dreadful thoughts. No, she wouldn't let her fears ruin this night; the children had put too much effort into making it perfect. She hadn't been quite sure he would be able to make it before their two oldest children had followed their youngest sibling's example and feel asleep – she was glad he had. Even at fourteen, Isabelle had worn herself out the last few days making sure everything was perfect, for when their father came home. Six-year-old Madison managed to stay awake past her normal bed time, despite the yawns she let out once in a while. Gabrielle, their two-year-old, however, was fast asleep on the loveseat.

She grabbed her chiffon flowered green robe and put it over the velvet crimson dress she wore, and then picked up a black velvet scarf, from a nearby table. Her long ginger tresses were twisted back and gathered together in a green satin ribbon. When her husband had been called away two days ago, he had just pulled the decorations from the attic. A meeting that should have only taken a few hours had turned into days. Still she knew her husband would do everything in his power to return. It was after all the season of Christmas. In fact, in three short hours, at midnight, it would be Christmas. Their dinner waited in the oven, the table was set, and the house was filled with the sights and sounds of the season, all in hopes he would be home for Christmas.

"Katie, he's home." There were times Beverly didn't like having to rely on anyone for help, and then there were others, like now, she was grateful for the other woman in her children's lives. Lately, Katie had been a big asset, and had become a member of their family.

"Of course Ma'am," The woman's voice rang out.

Before Beverly went out to meet him, she woke Gabrielle carefully, "Papa's home."

The two year old blinked at her mother and rubbed her green eyes, her thumb going into her mouth, "Papa?"

She offered her children a smile and told him softly as she moved to the door and they made attempts to follow, she told them softly, "Wait in here you three, it's too cold outside for you."

"Yes, Mommy," three small voices said in perfect unison, as they quickly moved to the snow-draped window nearest the entry door to watch their father walk up to the house.

With a sigh she quelled her feelings about his being away so long, and the way it had upset their children, more that she wasn't altogether sure she would get through this night, and though the children's governess was there with her, it wasn't the same. She needed _him_ to be there with her.

She opened the door and took a step out into the cold air, instantly wishing she had put a coat over her body as a rush of cold hit her. This was the first Christmas she'd see snow since she was Gabrielle's age, and living on Arvada III. Fresh snow was falling, as he paused to look at the house's new protector, which caused her to smile. Beverly couldn't help but to wonder what he thought of the snowman that had been adorned with some old their old Starfleet items, such as his Captain's pips and her commbadge.

Her face contorted into something completely unreadable causing the masculine figure start to say, "There was a last minute situation, I had…" before he could complete his apology she stilled him with a kiss. Inside the sounds of giggles rang out. She would not let anything break this moment: it would become hectic all too soon as it was. He was finally here with them. Not to mention she needed something else to focus on at that moment, than the two newest additions to their crew who seemed to be in a rush to make themselves known.

The kiss lasted forever, before she finally pulled away, she put her fingers to his lips. "Shhhhh," she told him as she pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him, "You're here now and that's all that matters."

He cupped her face and kissed her lips again, "Still, I promised you I would be here to help and I wasn't."

"No, you weren't but the children managed, with Katie's help." She told him as she lifted the scarf up. "And since you weren't here, you get to be surprised." Her voice was soft and loving. After all it was Christmas, and their children had worked very hard to make sure it was something that would make _Pere Noel_ happy, so they would get lots of candy and trinkets.

Carefully, she brought the scarf up to his face and used it to cover his eyes. She took her husband's hand and led him into the house, reminding him when to step up as they entered.

Before he knew what was happening more hands were on his body as he was led further into the house and set upon a chair. Slowly he felt himself being revolved. The mighty ex-captain of Starfleet's most elite flagship began to feel dizzy as the world spun around him; or rather as he spun within it. His wife had blindfolded him with a piece of black velvet. He had been placed in a chair that allowed for full rotation. Jean-Luc felt three pairs of small hands revolving his body in circles. As he was spun a wide smile adorned his face and a low chuckle imitated from his belly. He played along with their secrecy and listened to the whispers he heard he queried in a mock stern voice, "What is this? Where am I?"

"Alright, I think Papa has had enough," his wife said with the soft voice she reserved for intimate moments just like this. Moments her husband wasn't the Head Director of the Atlantis Project and she was not Chief Surgeon to the Palais de la Concorde. Right now they were simply Mommy and Papa. Beverly carefully removed the blindfold from her husband so he could see the handiwork of his family.

As the dizziness left him he looked around. Jean-Luc was amazed by the. His house had the balanced mix of French traditions and Scottish, which suited the family quite well. A Yule log crackled and popped in the flames of the fireplace, as three sets of small shoes waited for _Pere Noel_ to come and fill. Over the hearth of the fireplace rested a crèche, which his children had created. Though the symbolic meaning of Christmas had become increasingly diminished since the later twenty-first century, there was still a certain enjoyment to be found in a traditional Christmas, as his family had celebrated for generations. A large tree, a tradition Beverly had introduced, trimmed with traditional ornaments and dazzling colored lights, rested nestled in a corner of the parlour. Presents of all shapes and sizes waited to be opened underneath. The banister and window moldings were trimmed in garland and twinkling lights. The scent of Christmas filled the air, as fragrent candles burned. His children's carousel waited carefully positioned in front of the alcove's windows. The parlour looked even more antiquated then it already had.

When he looked at his wife and children in their new Christmas outfits, he felt oddly out of place in his Starfleet uniform, and considered going up to change. Isabelle looked like a young lady in her flowing burgundy gown. She had a hint of makeup that made her appear even more grown up. Gabrielle wore a burgundy velvet dress trimmed with gold braids around the bust, shoulders and hem. Isabelle's natural curls were drawn back in a ribbon that matched her gown, where Gabrielle's head was crowned by a large bow. Madison, in contrast, wore a dark green velvet dress and her long dark hair laid in a mass of spiral curls on her head. His thoughts were interrupted when his children's voices rang out, "Surprise!"

Isabelle's next words tore at his heart, "I love you Father."

Her words touched his heart as he thought about the day he first was introduced to his oldest daughter. Though it was not the first time he had seen her that day.

_When the turbo lift doors opened to reveal the newcomers to the bridge Jean-Luc first saw a flash of red. Then he made out the features of the young man who had been dripping on his deck after exiting a holodeck with Will Riker and Data and a young girl. He stood up quickly. From the shadows of the lift he heard a whisper, 'Stay with your brother a moment, Belle."_

_Jean-Luc watched as a young girl with bright red hair came into view and stood behind the boy, "Children are not allowed on the Bridge."_

_It was then that his heart dropped and Beverly Crusher stepped forward gracefully and moved out of the turbolift. There was an awkward moment of silence as their eyes met. In the nine years since he had last seen her she had grown even more beautiful. He didn't feel himself breathe again until she spoke, "Permission to report to the Captain." _

"_Doctor Crusher." He said softly as his gaze stayed locked with hers. _

"_Captain," she replied before adding, "Sir, my children are not on the Bridge. They merely accompanied me on the turbolift."_

_Almost unsure of his own words, he shifted his gaze to the two children on the lift. The boy had to be… "Your children? The boy is…"_

"_His name is Wesley," she corrected him softly with a smile as he eyes remained locked with his, "You last saw him years ago when…" She turned a minute and looked at the young girl whose hazel eyes were wide as she peeked out behind her brother, "and my daughter's name is Isabelle Jean Howard." _

_Nerves hit his stomach as he felt the rush of butterflies invading his otherwise composed body. There was something in the way she looked from the girl to him, something that told him what he needed to know about her, but couldn't be said here. His sharp gaze moved from her to the little girl. There was no question in his mind as to her paternity. Her hazel eyes had the same gold and green flecks his did, and she had his mother's delicate features. His heart melted as he took a few steps closer to get a better look at her. _

_Isabelle back up even further behind Wesley and it had occurred to Jean-Luc that his rather harsh first encounter with the girl at the holodeck might have left her frightened. He just didn't know how to deal with children, now fate had not only stuck him with a ship full of them, but one of those children was also his. His mind filled with so many questions, but the current location wouldn't allow him to ask them. Added to the fact, both the other senior Bridge Officers were on the surface of Deneb IV, doing some investigation on the strange events that had taken place there._

_When he looked back at Beverly she gave him a nod in silent confirmation of what he already had surmised. He thought a moment and looked towards the floor. "Well…" his eyes lifted up towards Beverly, "as long as they're here." _

_He took a deep breath, and addressed the boy first. "I…," he cleared his throat, "I knew your father." _

_He then smiled at Isabelle__**.**__ "Why don't you two have a look around?"_

_When Beverly nodded back at her children they moved out of the lift and onto the Bridge Isabelle moved quickly behind her mother and clung to her, where as Wesley, already curious about the Bridge moved in to look around. Beverly wrapped a protective arm around her daughter and whispered down at her, "He won't hurt you, Belle." _

_Jean-Luc moved forward and kelt down to be more on Isabelle's level and smiled. Before he spoke he looked up to Beverly, and felt reassured by her smile. He turned his attention back on Isabelle. "Isabelle, I'm your father."_

How he had missed the fact Beverly had come aboard his ship with two children he wasn't sure. Perhaps in his skimming of the manifest of those on board, the last name 'Howard' had not stuck out at him. At least not the way 'Crusher' had. As for Beverly's file, he had only reviewed what was pertinent to his command, and trying to get her off his ship. That hadn't lasted too long, though. He had given up on wanting Beverly off gone when he discovered it would separate him from a child he had just met**:** his child-one conceived after their reunion on Delos IV where Jean-Luc had been taken to recover from the battle in the Maxia Zeta star system.

In the privacy of her office later, the pair had engaged in a heated conversation about his right to know he had fathered a child. Beverly had effectively made him feel foolish when she told him that she had tried to inform him of her pregnancy and Isabelle's birth. Her detailed description of the events proved she had at least come to talk to him. She had come to Earth during his court martial to inform him, only to catch him in a passionate embrace with Phillipa Louvois. Beverly had been jealous, and had remembered the stories about the Don Juan he had been. He even had recalled seeing her there, in retrospect. Following the Stargazer court martial, he had left Starfleet for a while to further study archeology and diplomacy. In effect he had dropped out of the main stream of communication. By the time he had once again surfaced, Beverly had given up looking for him, even if her pain had dissipated. She had once again resigned herself to raising her child alone.

Once the heated issue had finally been dealt with for the time being, it had secured the next stage in their lives; he had approved the Federation Flagship's CMO, Beverly Crusher, and he got to know his beautiful daughter.

Madison's bright green eyes met those of her father's as she tugged on his jacket, bringing him back to the present. "Were you scared?"

"Look at the tree," Gabrielle told him sleepily as she climbed up on his lap and stuffed her thumb in her mouth, leaning her head against his broad chest. Her owlish eyes closed slightly as she snuggled against him, and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Jean-Luc smiled at his wife and other children as the toddler fought sleep. His left hand embraced the sleepy girl gingerly.

"I helped decorate," Madison said proudly, with a grin that allowed him to see the lack of her two front teeth. They had been loose when he left, now they were gone.

"It took all day," Gabrielle told him.

A small part of him ached that he hadn't been on hand to help his family prepare for Christmas. At the same time, he was not surprised that they had decorated without him; it was something Beverly enjoyed - one of the more simple pleasures of the season. Something years of living on a starship had denied her, she took full advantage of it, now that she could.

"Merry Christmas, Father," Isabelle told him, as she kneeled down and planted a kiss on his cheek, before she brushed off some of the lip gloss, she left behind.

"Merry Christmas, Isabelle," he told her as he used a free arm and drew his oldest child into a hug.

Soon Madison was fighting for hugging room as well, which earned them a soft scolding from their mother, "Enough you two." When the children moved back she smiled, "Gabby's asleep."

Seeing the child was indeed asleep, when the others moved back, Jean-Luc carefully rose and deposited the sleeping toddler on the Victorian-style loveseat the young girl liked to nap on. Her favorite blanket was already crumpled up on the end, and he straightened it out to cover her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead in the process.

With a smile he stepped back and his beautiful wife offered her left hand to him. His thumb carefully rested over the elongated diamond shaped ring that was centered by a rare blue diamond. The ring had belonged to his Maman and had been left to him to give to his future wife.

"Would you like some Earl Grey?" she asked.

He watched her smile in wonderment. No matter how long they were together it was these magical moments it still seemed too much like some fantasy of old. "That would be perfect."

Jean-Luc watched her walk away as he reflected for a moment the first Christmas he spent with the realization he was a father; it was in Starfleet Medical's cold sterile unit neonatal unit. Ironically, it was after the birth of their second child, Madison, since he hadn't been around much less aware of the birth of their first child, Isabelle during her first Christmas.

_A single incubator was decorated for Christmas, despite it being a long dead tradition for many. The only things allowed on the chamber where his daughter fought for her life were things that could be attached to the viewing side. One of the items was an old Betazoid charm, given to the small child by Deanna. She had said it would bring good health to the sick girl. _

_Madison was just over two months old and fighting for her life. She had been born dangerously premature due to an accident on Minos, where he and Beverly had fallen into a bunker of sorts. It was clearly not the most idyllic way to discover she was pregnant, since on top of the injuries to her arm, head, and leg, she had also gone into labor at dangerously early. By the time, they had returned to the ship, the labor had progressed too far to stop it. Her pregnancy had come as a surprise, especially, since she was an unanticipated byproduct of a shared moment in his ready room while under the influence of the polywater epidemic. _

_It had taken nearly two months to convince Beverly of the sincerity of his marriage proposal. She thought he had only proposed because they shared first a pair of beautiful daughters. There had been a lot of convincing and allowing her to read some long forgotten personal logs from his time as Jack's Captain on the Stargazer, before she would accept he loved her. _

_He thanked God everyday Beverly and their child survived the ordeal. Now his daughter's life again hung in the balance, on a decision no parent should have to face._

_Those first few months of Madison's life had forever changed his that Jean-Luc had taken compassionate leave. In retrospect, he would have quit Starfleet had it become necessary. From the moment he had beheld the tiny features of his daughter, his feelings of not being comfortable with children melted away, replaced by fear and concern blanketed with love. He had experienced it all, and he watched with awe the tragic miracle of her birth. _

_Brazen tears fell from his eyes. There weren't many times he allowed his own tears to fall so freely. Normally, in fact, he prided himself in his emotional control. Still he was human and how could a human not be profoundly affected when their offspring's life could meet a premature end. He hated feeling helpless, hated the fact that he and his daughter had to share one common feature he would never wish on anyone, especially his own child. The mighty Captain of the Enterprise stared between Beverly and the pediatric cardiologist who told them their little girl's heart was under-developed and thanks to an immature immune system her heart valves had weakened to the point where a cardiac replacement was the only option. Her tiny body looked so sick and fragile as machines bypassed her heart to pump blood throughout her organs. He listened without really hearing as the two doctors talked about the operation and the odds of surviving and living a normal life. _

_Though he didn't understand the medical nature of their conversation, he knew the emotional impact it had on him. Losing the Stargazer would pale comparison to the loss of his child, a life he in part created._

_His hand gently stroked the soft hat that covered his daughter's head as he leaned down to look at her and talk to her. _

They had opted to go ahead with the cardiac replacement despite the dangers. The next year had been filled with ups and downs. Beverly and Madison went to Earth, so the fragile young girl could be treated by the best and brightest neonatal doctors the Federation had to offer. Beverly took a position as the head of Starfleet Medical, so she would have time to spend with her daughter as well as do her job. Wesley and Isabelle on the other hand had stayed on the Enterprise, with Jean-Luc. Through out the year he had made as many trek's to Earth as their proximity would allow, until Beverly and their daughter finally returned to him.

Even now his hand fell upon the girl's chestnut hair as he looked at the six year old girl who was now strong as any girl her age. Jean-Luc's hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears as he smiled down at his child.

The look was not lost on his one child who was incredibly empathic for a small human child, "Papa?" She said as she wrapped her arms as far around his father's waist as she could.

"It's alright Madison," he told his daughter as he scooped the girl up in his strong arms, earning him a loud fit of giggles.

Almost instantly, his youngest, twenty-nine month old Gabrielle, bolted from where she had been laid. She was a Howard through and through, as her temper flared, demanding to be returned to her father's embrace. The tot had a jealous streak that ran through her deeper than any her mother had ever displayed. "Gabrielle," he tired to soothe the displeased toddler.

"Down Papa…you no wike me no more!" She shouted and stomped her tiny feet. Her blanket was swaddled against her cheek as her thumb rooted in her mouth.

As Beverly walked back into the parlour with the tea for her husband, she heard her daughter's accusation. "Gabrielle Christine Picard that's enough of that behavior; Papa loves all of you." Beverly told her gently yet firmly. The correction earned her a hit in her swollen belly, causing some of the tea to spill down the front of her robe.

When he heard his wife let out a soft cry his sharp eyes looked at her only to see her reassuring smile. He watched as she set the tea on the near by table before she took off the lacy robe. Jean-Luc set Madison back down after planting a kiss on the girl's forehead. He rose from the seat and kneeled down next to his youngest child and looked at her eye to eye. His voice remained kind but firm as he corrected her actions. "Gabrielle, you cannot hit your Mommy now or ever." Though he knew Beverly had insisted the twins she now carried were safe, he couldn't help but to worry: soon enough she would bring their youngest children, their forth daughter and first son, to be named Andrea and Matthieu, into the Picard fold.

Deanna had explained to them both Gabrielle's moments of outrage stemmed from the fact she was losing her place in the family. Though the toddler liked the idea of the new babies due to arrive just after the New Year, she was having a hard time coping with the changes that were to come. First, her Mommy was no longer able to pick her up and then she had lost her reading lap. Fourteen year old Isabelle just didn't have the same inflection of voices their Mommy had.

Beverly smiled at her children, and tried to deflect the tantrum, "How about we open presents?" She looked at her husband. "That's if Papa thinks you three have been good enough to get presents."

Jean-Luc winked at his wife and looked at his children with a serious gaze, "I'm not sure they have earned their gifts. Isabelle never puts her shoes away; Madison collected a family of frogs from the pond out back, and put them in Katie's bath, trekking mud throughout the house; and little Gabrielle…needs to learn there are repercussions to hitting."

Beverly couldn't help but to tease her husband a bit about the reason he gave that their children should not be allow to open presents, "Isabelle ask your father where his work boots normally are. I can tell you they aren't put where they are supposed to be," which was near the head of their bed on the left hand side. He never put his boots away and they were forever getting lost when he needed them the most.

"Maddie, ask him what he did with Uncle Robert when he was last at LaBarre." She flashed him one of her teasing smiles, the kind she reserved for when she knew something embarrassing about him. The time they spent with his brother at LaBarre had not been a loss, not only had Jean-Luc and Robert found a way to repair years of bitterness, Gabrielle had been conceived, in Aunt Adele's cottage. Prior to Jean-Luc's Borg assimilation they had talked about trying to conceive a son. Though she already had a son, Beverly wanted to give him one of his own. A male heir he could share his hopes and dreams with. Instead, for the third time they had a beautiful daughter who came into the world full of fire and attitude.

With Robert's name mentioned, Jean-Luc thought back to that night he and Beverly made the decisions that changed both of their lives forever.

_The fireplace crackled as he and Beverly sat in front of it wrapped together in a quilt off the bed in the small cottage. Marie had kept the girls at the main house so Jean-Luc could talk to his wife about the offer Louis had made. It hadn't been the first time he had considered leaving Starfleet, or at least active duty. Now with a family to think about, his abduction and transformation by the Borg had affected him profoundly. He could have killed his family, without thought or remorse. Thankfully, a way had been found to break their hold on him. It took time, but with Beverly's help his humanity had been returned to him. The more he thought about it the more the position of Head Director of the Atlantis Project appealed to him. It would afford his family more safety than life aboard a starship._

_Beverly seemed to notice he was quiet and withdrawn, a trait she knew he used when he had a lot on his mind. "Penny?"_

"_Hmmm?" He said as he turned from the fire and looked into her blue eyes. _

"_I said, penny."_

"_Oh, sorry I just have a few things on my mind."_

"_Like?"_

"_My old friend Louis was here today, we had a talk."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "About?"_

_He sighed, "He wants me to take a position here on Earth. You've heard of the Atlantis Project?" When she nodded he continued, "Well he wants me to accept the position of Head Director of the project. It would mean retiring from Starfleet." _

_She gave him a thoughtful look as her knees came up and her hands wrapped around them, with her chin resting on them. Instead of looking at him her eyes focused on the flames of the fire. "What about the Enterprise?"_

"_Well, she would no doubt be handed over to Will. At least that would be my recommendation." He told his wife. His hand gently cupped her chin, "Beverly look at me."_

_When she turned her face to him he added, "I can't do anything unless you tell me you want it too. But understand this: I want Belle and Maddie to have grass under their feet to run it. Haven't you noticed how happy the girls are here?"_

_She smiles almost shyly, "I want that too. If you want to take the position for the benefit of our girls then do it, but please don't take it if you are running."_

"_Running?"_

"_Jean-Luc, you have just been through a very traumatic experience."_

"_I am well aware of that Beverly. I'm the one who has nightmares about it remember. I could have killed you and our children. Do you honestly think I want to be used as a pawn to harm my family again?" _

_Her hands framed his face, "You never would have hurt us. I will never believe that."_

_Locutus could have easily hurt her, but he hadn't. In fact, he had spoken her name in Sickbay. _

_Their eyes locked as she told him, in a serious tone, "Besides I seem to remember a conversation regarding working on evening up the male/female ratio in this little clan of ours. I am not about to let you welsh on our agreement." _

Before the ink could dry on Jean-Luc's resignation, Starfleet gave him a counter offer that surpassed any the Atlantis Project could present him with. He was offered the prestigious position of special liaison to President Amitra, with a promotion to Rear-Admiral. The deciding factor for them both however was when Beverly was offered the crème de la crème spot in Starfleet Medical, Surgeon General to the Federation. Shortly, after they accepted their new postings, Beverly discovered she was pregnant.

Their move from starship to Earth came when they found a charming country chateau less than fifty kilometers from Paris where their new offices were located in the Palais de la Concorde. It didn't take long to make the simple chateau a home for their growing family.

As for little Gabrielle there was no way for Beverly to help her baby girl, other than, "Gabrielle, do you know what softens Papa up every time?"

The little girl's green eyes grew large as she giggled, once again wide awake, "tickle monster!"

Jean-Luc was jolted out of his memories as all three kids moved in to tickle their father and the stern man was lost in a bout of laughter as his children tickled him. He, of course, wasn't ticklish in the least bit, or at least not in the ways they tickled him. He just pretended. His wife on the other hand, was very ticklish, and that was where the game had originated from.

After his children thought he had been tickled enough Isabelle looked at him with those hazel eyes, so much like his own. Eyes that had proved to him she was his daughter, the moment he first saw her. With the exception of the ginger hair she shared with her mother and sister, Isabelle looked exactly like his mother.

Gabrielle's hopeful voice and tugging on his pant leg broke the spell of reminiscing, "Papa, we open presents now?"

He stood up and looked at his wife, who had moved to the banister and was gripping it. She gave him a simple nod, and told the children, "You may, but first we must give Papa his gift."

Their eyes beamed as they ran to the tree and grabbed the presents their mother had said belongs to their papa. Gabrielle stopped and looked at a dolly and pouted. She wanted the pretty dolly.

"Gabrielle, your lips will get stuck like that," her mother told her. She knew her baby had wanted the dolly as soon as she found out it belonged to her. Beverly had even caught her a few times while they decorated, after the presents had been placed around the tree, on her knees holding the doll and brushing its curls with her fingers. She smiled at her husband, as her arm looped into his and she whispered, "You were right she adores the doll already."

He nodded as he watched his little girl looked at the doll with a longing look. "You each may grab one of your gifts, and we will open them together." Traditionally, they all sat on the ground near the tree, but with Beverly's current condition, Jean-Luc picked up the near by ottoman and brought it to the tree for her. "Your seat, ma cherie."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc," She said as she moved from the banister to the ottoman and sat down and he positioned himself on the floor at her feet.

Gabrielle and Madison picked their choices and brought them over to where their mom had taken a seat with their papa at her feet. Isabelle on the other hand, gave their papa the two gifts that belonged to him. "This is from us Father."

He took possession of the two boxes decorated in silver paper and blue ribbons. It was clear his children had wrapped these themselves, as they didn't possess the normal crisp corners his wife normally used. A swell of pride filled his chest as he examined their efforts.

"Jean-Luc, open it, before we have the twins," his wife's tender voice urged him.

He looked at her concerned a moment, "Beverly?"

"We're fine Jean-Luc, let's just enjoy this night while we can." Her voice was calm but at the same time, would have sent him into a tail spin of panic if not for the fact that his wife was a doctor. She leaned towards him and whispered. She leaned in to him and whispered, "They're irregular, not very strong. However, Katie knows and the hospital is on standby, just in case. So please, can we just enjoy this time together with our children?"

He knew better then to argue with her about this, she was a trained doctor and if there was a need for alarm, she wouldn't be so calm. With luck his two most precious gifts, from and to his wife would come without complications, in their own time.

Jean-Luc looked carefully for the fold of the wrapping and separated the paper from the box, and the secrets it held within. The smaller of the two was the one he opened first. It was quite small and when he lifted the contents of the box out and looked at it he smiled. It was a book, but not just any book; it was a first edition Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol'. He looked up at his wife and smiled, "This is wonderful, Beverly."

"I didn't have anything to do with it. You can blame Data for it."

He thought a moment, of how he had helped Data become Scrooge, so he could understand humanity more. "Of course, I will be sure to thank him on behalf of my daughters."

Gabrielle moved to him and placed her lips upon his cheek as she carefully cradled her dolly in her arms, "Thank you for the dolly Papa, she's beautiful."

"You're welcome Gabby," Jean-Luc looked to his daughter, "Madison, do you like your model?"

"Oui, Papa," she told her father as he looked up from it with a wide smile on her face. Madison was what Beverly called a tomboy and loved to try to play with her papa's collection of ship models. "Later will you help me put it together?"

It swelled his heart with pride to think that his girl liked many of the things he did at the same age. "We will do it as soon as we can."

"Jean-Luc," Beverly whispered and looked to Isabelle who sat near the tree and looked at it, a wistful expression on her face. He knew what might have suddenly put her in such a melancholy mood.

He set the book and the unopened box down and stood up moving to his teenage daughter. Gently he cupped her chin with his hand and lifted it. Her hazel eyes easily matched his, and glistened with unshed tears. "Miss Picard, is there a reason you're upset?"

"Oui, Father," she said softly as a tear fell.

He used his thumb to wipe away the tear as he looked at her, "Might I assume you didn't find what you wanted?"

What she wanted was too big to fit under a tree. He knew she wanted a horse, so the two of them could ride together. "No, Father."

"Isabelle, some gifts are too big for under the tree, and do you really think your mother would allow me to bring a horse in the house? Horses belong in the stable." He stood up and reached out for her hand. When she took it he led her to the large picture window that faced the rear of the mansion, and the small stable. She had long ago become too big to lift up. She was, nearly as tall as her mother already, and showed no signs of stopping growing anytime soon. So he did the next best thing, he wrapped his daughter in his arms and held her as he pointed. "Look." He had had the beast transported right before he left Starfleet HQ.

Under the full moon, past the illuminated decorated trees, in a fenced in area, just outside the stable was a chestnut mare standing along side his stallion and a tall figure, "Father, a horse!"

"No, sweetheart not just a horse, your horse," he smiled, as he moved his hand to her shoulder, pulling her closer. "We cannot ride tonight, but tomorrow, you and I will ride in the country side." He promised her.

The girl's hazels spheres gleamed at him, "Promise?"

"I promise, Belle." He said with a warm smile he reserved for his family alone. "Now, let's go find your mother's present for her to open."

She nodded and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Father."

Every time he heard those for words out of her mouth, tears pooled in his eyes. At times, he longed to hear her call him 'Papa', like she use to, but she was becoming a young woman and she wanted to act more grown up. The word 'Papa' and now 'Father' reminded him, that no matter what he was to everyone else, to three…soon to be five, very special people he was so much more than a once brave starship captain: he was their father. A title he learned meant more to him, than any metal or award anyone one could pin on his chest. These tiny beings swelled his heart with pure joy and contentment. If anyone would have told him ten years ago he would be the father to one, let alone five, he would have insisted they go see a counselor. Now, here he was a family man, and enjoyed minute of being wrapped around their tiny little fingers.

Jean-Luc walked back to the tree with his oldest child, and they found the small box that belonged to Beverly. He and the children had picked it up on a trip to Paris. Her box was wrapped in elaborate gold paper held together with a violet velvet ribbon and topped with a full bow.

He let Isabelle take the gift to her mother and he grabbed a long box that was for her. Even if she would not have her most desired gift till tomorrow, there was no reason she shouldn't have one to open tonight.

"Mother, this is for you," Isabelle said as her two siblings looked up from their own gifts, to watch.

Beverly smiled at her daughter and the man who stood behind her with an enduring smile on his face, "I'm sure I will love it." She said as she ripped into the package, like a smile child might. In no short order she took off the lid to the box and her blue eyes glistened as she looked at the items with in it. Four gold charm hearts with colored stones dangled on a leather bound journal. She lifted the charms out and smiled as she touched each one of them, "they're beautiful."

"We have two more to add to the collection, but they will have to wait." Jean-Luc informed his wife.

"I look forward to it," Beverly replied as she rubbed her tight, swollen belly giving him a nod. She took a few breaths as she focused on the small charms. "I can't wait to wear them."

Jean-Luc realized what she meant. The last thing he wanted was for the charms to be something to take her pain out on. Taking it out on his hand was bad enough, with her bone crushing grip.

He remembered the gift in his hand and looked at their eldest child as he handed her the wrapped present he was holding, "For you, Belle."

Once his daughter had said thank you he moved to the ottoman his wife was seated upon and sat once again beside her feet. One arm rested next to her body, as they watched.

A knock on the door drew his attention from Isabelle and her present to the foyer. Before Jean-Luc could get up he saw Katie come from the kitchen area to the door and opened it. Snow that had been steadily increasing blew in.

The tall figure with dark brown hair moved into the foyer and brushed snow off his shoulders as his head shook the cold whiteness off as well. He leaned forward and looked into the parlour. "Can a lowly cadet come in?"

Beverly's blue eyes blazed with emotion as she heard the voice. "Help me up Jean-Luc," she said as she attempted to scurry to her feet to meet her eldest child.

After Jean-Luc helped his wife up, she moved towards her son. Her movements were more pronounced, her gate wider. It was a great contrast her normal walk that was rather seductive. Still he was enthralled by her movements. He blinked to clear his head of the images that suddenly came to it. Jean-Luc barely managed to hold back a groan of frustration. It was Christmas Eve, their children were in the other room and his step-son was in the foyer embracing his wife, adding to the reasons that their more intimate reunion would have to wait until after she recovered from delivering the twins. With a sigh, he plastered a smile on his face and moved to join his wife.

Jean-Luc naturally had known Wesley was here. Once he finished at HQ, he had invited Wesley to come home with him and collect Isabelle's gift from Bluegrass Horse Farms. Wesley had agreed to transport with the horse, since Jean-Luc worried the beast might skittish about being swept away in a beam.

Fortunately, the plan had worked; Wesley had managed to keep the horse calm until Jean-Luc had called for the beam-in.

When he reached his wife and step-son he smiled. "Thank you for your help, Wesley."

"Help?" Beverly's eyes shifted from her son to her husband.

"Wesley was kind enough to join me in collecting Isabelle's gift." Jean-Luc supplied.

Upon hearing her name Isabelle moved to where her parents and older brother stood. She hugged Wesley tightly.

Madison soon trailed behind her sister and gave a big toothless grin.

Wesley held his little sister's chin, and he smiled, "Looks like I was right, all that candy…"

She cut him off with a fit of giggles, "Mommy said I was supposed to lose them."

He laughed a bit and looked at Isabelle, "So see your gift yet?"

"Father said I can't go out till tomorrow."

Wesley looked at his step-father, "Do you mind if I take her out?"

Until Jean-Luc waltzed into Isabelle's life, Wesley had been the male role model to his little sister. Jean-Luc knew the pair had forged a bond that was unbreakable, not that he would ever try.

Jean-Luc looked at his wife who gave a small nod, and told him. "Alright but not long-it's cold out tonight and we will be eating soon."

"Alright Mother," Isabelle told her still nestled in the arms of her older brother.

"Which way, Tinkerbelle?" Wesley asked, as he used his pet name for her.

The gold flecks in Isabelle's eyes intensified as she became a bit angry. With her hands on her hip the wrinkles in her brow became more pronounced just like they did when Beverly became upset. "Don't call me Tinkerbelle!"

"Wesley, you know she doesn't like being called Tinkerbelle anymore. Belle, make sure you put your coat on. You know you're just getting over a cold." Beverly told the pair, as she choked back a laugh.

The teenager grumbled under her breath as she moved in the direction of the coat closet, which just off the parlour, with Wesley quick on her heals. Together they took off as Beverly watched as she smiled and shook her head.

Jean-Luc took hold of his wife's hand and walked with her back into the parlour. Gabrielle was curled up on the loveseat her blanket tucked under her chin and her new dolly hugged tight against her.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep?" her father suggested, since she was normally sound asleep by eight.

"She has eaten," Beverly said as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her action earned her a strong arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Jean-Luc looked at his daughter who was looking out the window into the night. "Madison?"

The girl turned to look at him, "Oui, Papa?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Oui, Papa."

Jean-Luc held out his hand. "Then come on and let's eat, Miss Picard."

The girl moved to her parents. She looked at his baby sister. "What about Gabby, Papa?"

"Gabby ate earlier. Papa and I want her to sleep, but you can save her favorites if you like." Beverly told her.

Jean-Luc smiled at how gentle and caring his middle child was with her little sister, one who lately was very vocal about her jealousy. Madison had Beverly's heart and his curious nature. She was not afraid to get dirty, and at times it seemed impossible to keep the girl clean.

As Jean-Luc and his wife started to cross the threshold from the parlour to the dining room, Beverly stopped him and smiled. She drew him closer and kissed him, with Madison giggling as she watched them. When the pair broke the kiss Beverly looked up and her husband's eyes followed. Interweaved with the gold drapery that had been tied back, mistletoe with white berries hung. She gave her husband a playful look, "Do you remember the first time I kissed you under mistletoe?"

"Indeed," he told her as he thought back to that night, so long ago, and began to recant his version of the story in his mind.

_Club Babylon was a popular place for Starfleet Officers to let their hair down so to speak. It was a short walk from the main campus, and they had a non-uniform dress code. Unlike most of the other nightclubs in the area, this one didn't cater to officers or enlisted only. Thus it necessitated the rule of no uniforms. It was one place Starfleet personnel of all sorts were welcome to come in and wet their whistle._

_It was the last place he had wanted to find himself but the senior staff of the Stargazer had agreed to have a Christmas party there. With him being the Captain, it wouldn't look good not to at least make an appearance. Besides, Jack wanted to introduce him to this new woman he was seeing. _

_Spiked eggnog and a pair of jokers like Jack Crusher and Walker Keel were never a good mix, especially when Jean-Luc would have to pay the price for their actions. _

_Strategically placed mistletoe and a lovely young medical student, who had a passion for taking interesting challenges didn't help matters when he was the first man to walk into the bar and position himself under the mistletoe. Walker apparently had dared the normally shy med student to kiss a complete stranger. So when she approached him and wrapped her arms around him locking her lips to his, he was shocked. The kiss was sizzling. _

_He naturally kissed back, after all what single man in his right mind wouldn't want a woman who looked like a goddess to walk up and kiss him. Her lips tasted of bourbon and cognac as they kissed. The kiss intoxicated him, to the point he wanted more. _

_The moment he heard Jack and Walker burst into laughter, he pulled back and shot them a hard glare. _

_Jack walked up to his shocked Captain, "Jean-Luc, I guess you met Beverly."_

_He looked between the woman and Jack only to have his attention drawn by Walker, who was laughing so hard he fell off the bar stool he had been sitting on. _

_The young woman Jack had called Beverly looked quite embarrassed by what she had done and shot Walker a glare that silenced him in a second. Now that Jean-Luc had found interesting. No one had the power to stop Walker Keel dead in his tracks like that. If he didn't know better, he would think his friend was afraid of a woman. _

"I thought you were going to kill Walker that night."

"I wanted to, but it was funny, even you have to admit that now. I don't think either of them expected you to be the next person to walk in. Walker even had a bet you would be a no-show."

"I almost was. If the meeting with Louis Richelieu would have been any longer I would have gone back to the ship and forgotten all about it. I'm glad I didn't even if it took me fifteen years to fully enjoy another kiss from you that was that stimulating." He kissed her again as Madison giggled.

He held onto his wife tightly, as he laughed together. Jean-Luc had decided then and there no matter how good of a kisser Beverly he would never make a play on her. He couldn't. Jack, Walker and he were 'brothers', the three musketeers. There had been an unspoken promise between them that none of them would make a play on the other men's women.

Somewhere along the way, he had crossed that line after Jack's death. He had no regrets and he fully believed, Jack would be happy for them. Jack had never wanted Beverly and Wesley to be alone if anything happened to him. With fate stepping in at the 200th celebration of Federation Day, she no longer was.

Before she could speak again he felt her belly tighten against him, "another?"

She smiled and nodded.

Madison tugged on her father's shirt and when he looked down at her she told him, "I want to eat."

Both parents laughed lightly as Jean-Luc picked up his daughter. "Well then I suppose we need to feed you."

Offering his other hand to his wife he guided them into the dining room.

The walls were covered with burgundy wallpaper and nestled in between two windows covered in golden drapes was a fireplace. An antique wine cabinet rested against the corner nearest the doorway to the kitchen. Along the opposite wall was a buffet with a miniature Christmas town set up. Their dining room table like the rest of the furnishings in the room was made of cherry wood. A cream-colored lace table cloth covered it. Place settings were gold and burgundy. The runner perfectly matched both the walls and plates. Candelabras were on each end of the runner with an Evergreen center piece.

"The table looks prefect Beverly," Jean-Luc told his wife as he helped Madison into her seat.

"Thank Katie for that."

"I have a lot to thank Katie for. She has gone above and beyond her duties lately." He said as he pulled out his wife's chair and waited for her to take her seat before he pushed it back in.

"Yes, she has and have you gotten her that gift we talked about?" She asked as she watched him walk to the wine cabinet and selected a bottle of Chateau Picard Pinot Noir '52. He broke the red foil seal on the bottle and screwed in the corkscrew to remove the natural cork. Once the cork was dislodged he poured a small sherry glass and swirled it around allowing the aroma to travel to his nose. Pleased by the fragrant aroma of the vintage he took a sip and let it roll around in his mouth, allowing all of his taste buds to be coated before swallowing. It was a good year, with a light woodsy taste, left over from being aged in oak barrels. Jean-Luc set the sherry glass down and picked up a decanter and began to pour the wine into it to allow for proper aeration. Once the bottle's neck began to have sediment he stopped.

He moved back to the table and set the decanter down and took his own seat before he spoke. "It's waiting outside as we speak."

For a moment he disappeared into the kitchen.

The couple had decided to give their children's governess a new skimmer, which Picard had driven home. Despite the fact that the young woman resided with them, she often ventured back and forth to Brittany to visit her ailing mother, who the Picards had graciously put up in a convalescent home. In fact, once the skimmer arrived Jean-Luc fully intended to give Katie time off until after the New Year. He had made arrangements for now Lt. Sheldon to come in and care for his children. She had served them well on the Enterprise, and had gladly agreed to spend the week with them, provided she could bring her four-year-old son as well.

Now he wondered if he would need to contact the lieutenant tonight. If Beverly's labor intensified, then he would need go with her and leave the children with Katie, and he wanted their governess to enjoy Christmas with her mother.

When he came back into the dining room he said, "Lt. Sheldon will be here first thing in the morning…unless she is informed otherwise." His hazel eyes regarded her blue.

"Glad to see you guys waited for us," Wesley said as he and Isabelle moved into the dining room. After he looked at Madison he asked, "Where's Gabby?"

"In the parlour sleeping," their mother informed him.

Before he could speak again Katie walked in with the food cart, with _le reveillon_ consisting of sliced fois gras with a truffle in the middle, oysters, salmon slices, boudin blanc with apple compote, and crêpes filled with bar-le-duc. For dessert the family would have Christmas biscuits the children had made and decorated.

Wesley hurried over to help the woman, which caught Isabelle's attention, "Someone's in love…" she teased.

"Isabelle Jean Picard!" her father warned.

Her bright hazel eyes looked up at him. "Sorry Papa."

Beverly watched in amusement as her son's disposition quickly dissipated. There was something about Katie and Wesley she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she highly doubted it was what Isabelle seemed to think it was. Katie was four years older than her son after all. "Maybe we should eat before it gets cold?"

"Sounds like a splendid idea." Jean-Luc said as he stood up, and poured the wine into the glasses. Though he had grown up with wine flowing into his cup at a very early age, he was reserved with the amounts he allowed his own children. They were only allowed half a sherry glass, provided they first drank all of their milk. Likewise his wife, being in a delicate condition had a sherry glass full of wine.

Jean-Luc looked at the others standing, "Please have a seat so we can begin le reveillon."

"But Father, it's only ten." Isabelle said as she looked at the grandfather clock that could be seen in the parlour.

"It's alright, this year we're breaking with tradition a bit." He informed his daughter. Christmas Eve dinner was generally eaten after midnight, but tonight…he understood his wife's reasons for wanting to have the meal earlier. Especially, after he found out she was in labor.

Once everyone was seated they began their Christmas dinner. Though typically, the Picard table was a place for the family to share their day, the meal took place in near quiet. It was a time to reflect upon the gifts this year had offered and to be thankful for what they had.

As they were completing dessert, Beverly calmly looked at Katie, "will you and Wesley put the girls to bed. Jean-Luc and I have something we need to do."

She didn't want to alarm her daughters, but it was time the contraction were coming too close and her water had just broken. Now it would only be a matter of time before the twins were born.

"Of course ma'am," she said as she stood up and collected Madison who was the closest to her, "Wesley can you get Gabby?"

"Sure thing," he said as he got up and looked at Isabelle and smirked, "come on you heard Mom, time for bed, so Santa can come."

Isabelle was about to make a snide remark in return when she noticed her mother seemed to be in pain. Then she noticed the small pool of water that trickled down onto the floor. Her eyes darkened with fear for her mother. She had been watching her mom all through dinner. She was old enough to see the signs her mother had been trying to hide. "Mother!"

Jean-Luc had already stood up when his wife had asked that the children be put to bed. It wasn't until he followed his daughter's line of sight that he noticed the water. He of course knew it was a very natural part of labor, but his young children wouldn't. Jean-Luc didn't want to frighten his daughters, as they had always managed to shield their children from this sort of thing, so when he spoke he did so in a soft reassuring tone, "Isabelle, your mother will be fine. Please go with the others, and help get them to bed."

Beverly held her arms out to her daughter despite the pain she was in. When the young girl moved into her arms she smiled and whispered into her ear, "Tomorrow, you will get to meet your little brother and sister. But if you don't get enough sleep to still that mouth of yours your Father won't let you come." She patted her rear softly, "Now off to bed with you."

Isabelle released her mother and thought for a moment, remembering. She looked at her father and asked, "We can't go riding tomorrow can we?"

"Oh, no we still will. I'll take you before we go to see your mother. But as your mother said you must rest." Isabelle, like her mother would burn the candles at both ends if someone didn't put a stop to it.

She nodded and hurried out of the room and off to bed.

Her parents watched her leave the room and Jean-Luc helped his wife to her feet. At the moment he was not concerned with the mess they were leaving behind, only what was to come. The Picard clan was about to increase by a daughter and a son. He tapped the communicator on his uniform, "Admiral Picard à ."

A thick Parisian accent came back at him, "Val-de-Grâce here. How can we help you Admiral?"

He quickly informed them of his wife's condition. "My wife's water has broken and her contractions are about…." His eyes looked to her for the answer.

"Five minute," she said.

"Five minutes apart." Jean-Luc provided

"With the storm there are no available ambulances." The tone of the young man's voice was regretful.

That was not the answer Jean-Luc wanted to hear. It was not an answer he was willing to accept. His wife was about to give birth to his children. Finally, a male heir, and he did not want any unnecessary complications. With the hospital less than three kilometers away he decided, "I'll have to drive you, myself."

She nodded in acknowledgement. Her hand tightened its grip around his as a strong contraction took hold of her.

After he gathered the things she would need and Katie helped her into some dry clothing and a warm cloak, he took her out to the awaiting skimmer. He had never before been so grateful that he was an ace pilot. Every bit of skill he had would be needed to navigate through the blinding storm.

When they were on their way to the hospital, Beverly spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice, "This is going to be a hard Christmas on the girls."

In attempts to lighten the mood he joked, "you think the girls will have issues, what about these two." He carefully touched the swell of her belly as his eyes remained on his navigating through the storm. "They not only have to share a birthday, but that day also happens to fall on a holiday were gifts are normally given."

She laughed a bit as a contraction again took over her body. They were coming fast and strong.

Less than an hour after arriving at the hospital, Jean-Luc Picard watched his wife settle their babies in for their first meal. No sooner had they crossed the threshold, Andrea's head had crowned. She greeted the world at 0005 hours, and her younger brother Matthieu followed suit twelve minutes later. The girl was as bald as a cue ball with bright blue eyes. Her brother, on the other hand, had a head full of bright red hair and a pair of grey-blue eyes. Their first meal came with in fifteen minutes as a very proud father watched. His eyes first looked at his daughter and he couldn't help but to crack a smile. She was the first of their five children to be born without hair.

He softly stroked the pink cap on top of her head, as she opened her eyes, "Well little Andrea, you at least share one trait with your Papa. I can only hope you don't keep it. I will make sure you feel special despite the fact you have to share your life with a little brother." His attention then turned to his son. He took a deep breath and his heart swelled with pride as he spoke, "Matthieu, you have three other beautiful sisters waiting to pamper and spoil you. But don't be surprised if Gabrielle tries to make you wear cute little dresses and play tea party with her. Yours will be a hard life being out-numbered four to one, but I am sure you will find your way, you are after all a Howard and a Picard."

When he was done speaking with his youngest children he looked at his wife, "Not even the words of Shakespeare can express how I feel at this moment. What you have done for me, for us, it nothing short of miraculous." A tear fell free from his eye, as he spoke from his heart, without caring who might walk in. "You have given me the best Christmas gift any man could hope for, and I am not just referring to Matthieu. I thank God everyday you accepted me into your life, despite your fears. I will do my best to make sure you never regret that choice."

She smiled as a tear flowed freely from her own eye. The only thing she had the power to say was, "Merry Christmas, Papa."

He kissed the top of her forehead ever so tenderly, "Merry Christmas, Mommy."


End file.
